1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to detecting biological information of a subject in a contact or non-contact manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of apparatuses for detecting biological information of a subject have been developed in line with increased health interests. In particular, as various wearable devices have been widely used, healthcare apparatuses have been developed.
Methods of detecting biological information, such as a pulse wave of a subject, may be largely divided into invasive methods and a non-invasive method. A non-invasive method is widely used because the subject does not experience any pain and a pulse wave can be simply detected.
In order to correctly perform pulse wave analysis (PWA), an optical signal or a pressure signal must be obtained based on information at a certain surface of a subject. Based on this information, biological information of the subject may be obtained and various methods for reducing a measuring error have been used.